


Survival

by Oceana_Star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bonding, Broken Bones, Car Accidents, Caves, Cold, Cold Weather, Concussions, Family, Fire, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, Mountains, My First Fanfic, Rescue, Responsibility, Snow, Team Bonding, Training Camp, Wilderness, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceana_Star/pseuds/Oceana_Star
Summary: They just wanted a practice match against Nekoma, they didn't imagine any of this...Karasuno was on their way back to an inn after winning a practice match. But the winter ice on the road forces the tires to slip, now they must hold their own against the forces of nature until they are rescued.(This is my first fanfic on AO3, hope you enjoy!!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3, and my first Haikyuu!! fanfic. I hope you enjoy it!

Fourteen. 

That was how many times they had played Nekoma today, and they had only won once, the final time.

Karasuno was proud that they were finally able to win one of the trash can showdowns with their current starting line-up, along with making use of their substitutes. Ukai and Nekomata had agreed to continue the matches the next day after both teams could have the chance to rest.

They ended up playing more games than originally planned, only because Daichi refused to allow Kuroo to continue displaying a smug expression on his face.

Due to this, Takeda had already returned to the inn with Kiyoko and Yachi as it was getting late. By the time the others began making their way home on the coach, the sun was already setting.

Ukai was obviously tired, allowing yawns to slip out as he drove along the mountain roads. Daichi and Sugawara sat in the two seats behind him. The captain was quietly asleep as the setter looked back at the rest of the team. 

Hinata and Kageyama had managed to get into another argument, with the younger setter trying to sleep and the middle blocker continuously pointing out natural landmarks at him, driving him crazy.

This had caused Tsukishima to place on his headphones and direct his attention to the window, aiming to rid his mind of his fellow first years. Beside him, Tadashi was fast asleep, even drooling a little as the sun reflected off of his freckled face, it made Kei want to smile at how peaceful his friend looked.

The players were all wearing thick coats and other winter clothes because of the cold. At first, they felt they didn't need them after all of the training they had done that day, but they were quickly proven wrong.

In the back, Nishinoya and Tanaka were still awake and gazing out of the window to the libero's side. Both second years were shivering slightly as they watched the snow begin to fall.

"You know this bus would be a whole lot warmer if Kiyoko was on it," Tanaka exclaimed only to receive a few sighs from those who were awake, except Nishinoya who nodded eagerly.

"Shame on Ukai for sending the girls home," he replied quietly with a glare.

Ukai growled at the libero's response. "I heard that!" he yelled causing the pair to laugh.

Tanaka turned his attention back to his friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure that our queen is back at the inn cooking a delicious dinner for us."

"I hope so," Noya replied. "I'm starving."

Sugawara chuckled quietly before looking ahead of him, he had a clear view of the front window and could see the road they were driving over. 

The road was a lighter shade of grey than it was when they first ventured over it this morning, but it had snowed a little since then.

The snow that fell on the road must have melted before freezing up again, causing it to turn to ice. The setter looked out of the window to Daichi's side, noticing the fence across road's edge, knowing that if they were to slip, it may be enough to keep them in place.

He didn't know why he was worrying so much, they had driven on this road quite a few times throughout the week, maybe it was the snow that was scaring him, or that his teammates may be at risk. He was starting to understand why his fellow players referred to him as 'the mother of the team'.

Suddenly, there was a thump as the coach rolled over a pothole. Tadashi awoke with a jolt then looked around, wiping his eyes and mouth as he did, unaware that he had fallen asleep in the first place.

At this point, the coach was no longer travelling in a straight line, it was swerving from side to side. It had seemed like the pothole had caused the tires to be knocked off balance and the ice was causing them to slip. Ukai was trying to regain control over the steering, proving that he was now fully awake.

"Alright, I want everyone buckled up, just to be safe," the coach ordered the team, and to no one's surprise, both Nishinoya and Tanaka quickly placed on their seat belts.

The coach was now slipping on the ice from side to side, with Ukai just being able to keep it from either going over the edge or colliding with the mountainside. Soon it was becoming too difficult and they were forced to face the cliff ahead of them. Ukai slammed his foot down on the brakes but the tires did was stop, not being enough to keep the ice from pushing it forward.

Sugawara looked ahead at the fence, the section they were heading for was greatly rusted, he knew that it would take some dumb luck for it to not break, so he and the captain braced themselves against the seats, ready to go over.

When they collided with the fence, the team were all sent forward but were fortunately held back by their seat belts, preventing them from hitting their heads on the seats in front.

The bus was kept away from the cliff by the fence, but it was seconds away from breaking. Everyone was dead still as they looked at each other, worry spread across their faces. They weren't sure whether to try and get off of the bus or stay where they were, as it could shift the weight of the bus and force it over.

Hinata slowly began standing up before feeling a firm hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to sit back down.

It was Kageyama.

The boy saw the seriousness in his fellow first year's face and knew that he should listen, so he carefully sat back down, reapplying his seat belt.

Just as he did, the bus fell forward as the fence began to break, no longer being able to support their weight. The players braced themselves in fear.

Tsukishima heard a scared whimper coming from his friend, he himself was just as terrified, he just didn't show it. They both turned away from the front window and closed their eyes tightly.

The fence then broke and the bus rolled over it, going over the edge.

A few screams were heard, then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! The next chapter should be out shortly.
> 
> Oceana out.


End file.
